A motor-incorporating roller is known as a component for a roller conveyor or the like. A motor-incorporating roller includes a motor and a speed reducer in its roller body and rotates the roller body on the outside by driving the motor on the inside. More specifically, the motor-incorporating roller is provided with a power transmission member for transmitting the power of the motor to the roller body and is configured to transmit a rotational force of the motor to the roller body through the power transmission member.
Incidentally, most power transmission members for transmitting the power to the roller body are conventionally configured to be integrally secured onto the inner wall of the roller body in terms of power transmission efficiency, easy productivity, and the like, for example as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,433). A method of press-fitting a power transmission member into a roller body is conventionally known as a method of securing a power transmission member to a roller body.